Alondra x Deathmask: A Night of Passion
by MissArale
Summary: Alondra and Deathmask make love for the first time. A smut fanfiction. 18 only please.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first smut fanfic I wrote in a long while so please excuse it for being meh. Also it may have detailed imagery.

It was a calm evening at the sanctuary and the sun was just setting. Alondra was admiring the sunset since she was a nature lover. The sun setting always makes her feel calm and relaxed after such a long day of training her students. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from the back and she recognized those arms. "Deathmask," she said in a surprised but calm manner. She then looked behind her and smiled at her tall Cancer man. "Enjoying the sunset amore mio? " he asked. Alondra sighed and answered calmly, "Always have and always will."

Deathmask loved her so much and was so happy to have her as his. Deathmask wanted to spend time with her in a more closer way, making love. He never asked since he didn't know when would be the right time and if she was ready to do this. He held his breath and decided to take the chance. "Alondra amore mio?" She looked at him and smiled, "Yes Deathy?" "We been dating for quite a while now and I wanted to ask you something," he said in a calm but nervous tone. She looked up at him in a serious, worried way. "Is it bad?" "No, no, no. It's just I love you so much and I kinda been wanting to um," he blushed massively but tried to not show it.

Alondra opened her eyes widely with soft blush on her face. "Do you want to have sex with me?" she asked in a calm tone. Deathmask covered his face in embarrassment and replied, "Um um um." Alondra giggled and grabbed his hands gently as she looked up at him. "I would love to." As she said those words, she had a smirk on her face and this made Deathmask surprised. He was expecting her to be shy and embarrassed but this, this was unexpected. Alondra got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I'm ready to have fun on this ride." While she said those words, she stroked his chest to his abdomen. This made Deathmask excited and he picked her up and took her away to the house of Cancer.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So this is the second chapter and this will be very descriptive. 18 only please.

Deathmask and Alondra arrived at the house of Cancer and entered a secret room which Alondra never seen before. In that room there was a King size bed with a dark red bed set and goth style decor all around. Alondra was in awe at the sight of his room. Deathmask looked at her and smiled, "Do you like it my princess?" Alondra just nodded and Deathmask gently laid her on the bed. He then got on top of her and kissed her in a sweet kiss which Alondra gladly kissed back.

After a few minutes passed, Deathmask broke the kiss and stood up. He then lifted his shirt and Alondra blushed at the sight of his bare chest and abdomen. He was nicely toned and his pecks were quite large. He smirked at her and asked, "Do you like what you see Tomato?" Alondra just nodded and her heart was beating fast. Deathmask then started to unbuckle his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. He looked up at Alondra and stared directly at her while slowly pulling down his pants and underwear at the same time. Alondra was biting her lip while she watched him undress. Deathmask then got to the end and his dick popped out which made Alondra gasp quietly.

He was nicely sized and she got down to her knees and began to stroke him which made Deathmask gasp. She licked the tip and kissed the sides of his dick while Deathmask moaned softly. Alondra was turned on by the sound of his moans. They were soft but at the same time pretty hot. She then opened her mouth and took him whole. She sucked him off slowly at first then got faster each minute. This continued for a few minutes and Alondra stopped sucking and laid on the bed. Deathmask got completely nude and got on top of her. He kissed her neck and removed her breast plates to massage her large breasts. Alondra sighed and closed her eyes while she enjoyed the moment.

Deathmask then proceeded to pull down her one piece outfit until all she was wearing was her shoes, thigh highs, arm warmers, and panties. He sucked on her breasts lightly and licked the tip of her nipples playfully. Alondra moaned a bit and watched him suck her breasts. Deathmask then started to kiss from her chest, down to her tummy and stopped at her pussy. He rubbed her pussy through her panties and a moan escaped from Alondra's mouth. "You're so cute amore mio," he smiled and proceeded to pull her panties down. He inserted a finger in her pussy and fingered her slowly. "Deathmask..," she said softly and he looked up at her with a curious expression. "Be gentle okay," she smiled shyly and he nodded with a smile. "Of course amore mio." He then inserted two finger and while fingering her, he licked her pussy. He enjoyed every moment and he loved when she squeaks and covers her mouth trying to not moan so loud.

He then positioned himself on top and rubbed his dick against her wet pussy. "You ready for this?" "Y-yes, just be gentle with me okie? It's my first time." He smiled, "Same here, and I promise I'll be gentle." Deathmask slowly inserted his dick inside and placed his body on top of her and kissed her gently while thrusting inch by inch. He then looked into her eyes and smiled, "You ready for this sweetheart?" "Yes," she smiled and Deathmask nodded. He then positioned himself and took a deep breath. He then thrusted and broke her hymen and Alondra yelped loudly which Deathmask quickly silenced with a kiss. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled.

Deathmask then started to thrust slowly and quickly gain speed. The room was filled with moans and both were enjoying the experience. Alondra was quite turned on and was feeling quite dominant and she wants to take control. "Deathmask baby?" she said in quite a bit of seductive tone. "Yes babe?" Deathmask asked curiously. "Can I be on top?" As she said that, she had a smirk on her face and this turned him on. They switched places and Alondra was now dominant. She felt his muscles and she started to ride him in various speeds. Deathmask placed his hands all over her body and the heat was increasing.

After a while, Deathmask felt close to cumming. "Alondra, I think I'm about to cum!" Alondra got off and and got on her knees and opened her mouth while Deathmask began to stroke faster until a load of cum landed in her mouth and she swallowed. "Had fun my love?" he smirked. She nodded and smirked as well.


End file.
